


Idle Threats

by Bullets_for_love



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Teasing, shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullets_for_love/pseuds/Bullets_for_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Root?" shaw says and waits until all the hacker's attention is focused on her (which never takes long where Root is concerned) and she kisses her full on the mouth. By the time Root recovers Shaw's already half way out and she blows the still dazed hacker a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Threats

"No, not happening Root, no" Shaw says, glaring up at the hacker from her position on the subway bench. Root merely smiles in reply, a look that tells her she's not going to like whatever she has planned. Unfortunately Shaw is far more familiar with that look than she ever wants to be.

She knows arguing would be pointless -Root would only increase the rate of flirty comments and innuendos until she gave in just to shut her up. On rare occasions bribes were offered but Root would have already done that by now. Instead of repeating the pattern Shaw decides a different tactic is necessary: beating her at her own game.

"Root" she purrs as she stands, invading her personal space. She watches Root swallow-clearly she wasn't expecting the move. She recovers quickly though, licking her lips the movement drawing Shaw's eyes before she catches it , quickly locking them back onto Root's. She saw it though, Shaw knows she knows but no comment is made and she quickly realises if this is going to work she needs to up her game. There was one method that guaranteed success but it was a use-only-if-the-situation-is-dire type deal. Shaw tilts her head slightly, debating whether or not she can tolerate Root's games.

"As fun as this is we need to get going soon, grab your things sweetie" Root purrs, a triumphant smile on her face like she's already won and damn if it doesn't irritate Shaw.

"I said no" she grinds out through gritted teeth, reminding herself violence will only get her into trouble with Finch and God-knows what horrible scenario he would come up with to punish her. She holds back a shudder as the memory of the last incident comes flooding back. She really hated that stupid little pink maid's uniform.

Root tugs on her arm and it's then she decides this is indeed a dire scenario because there is no way she's going to spend the rest of the day around a bunch of nerds at a geeky convention or whatever the hell it was. Root wouldn't even let her bring her weapons. Yeah, that was so not happening.

"Hey Root?" she says and waits until all the hacker's attention is focused on her (which never takes long where Root is concerned) and she kisses her full on the mouth. By the time Root recovers Shaw's already half way out and she blows the still dazed hacker a kiss.

"Huh" Root mumbles, her fingers tracing her lips where Shaw's had been moments before. She pulls out her phone, typing out a quick text and hitting send before she goes off to track down Reese.

_**If I had known all it took to get a kiss was the threat of Comic Con I would have done it ages ago.** _


End file.
